Nicole Kanna
Nicole Kanna is a Human/Magical Girl from the Magical Molly! Reboot continuity family. The intelligent tech expert Nicole Kanna (Born Nicole Hijiri Kanna) relies on several pieces of high tech equipment, such as smartphones, to assist the girls with information, and she's extremely skilled in melee fights (but it doesn't mean she can't shoot). She was once a solo Elite Magical Girl, and usually works alone without any trouble. Other than this, she's pretty kinda stoic, and sometimes she speaks complex language (much to her teammates' dismay.).Magica Quartlet's Magical Molly! During her break time, she sometimes plays board games with Michelle, only with Nicole winning.Magical Molly! Shorts After joining Sabrina's (temporary) squadron, Nicole serves as the brain of the team. She sometimes replaces Sabrina Mickey as the team's leader if she's unavailable. She also slightly criticizes Sabrina's seemingly weak leadership.Sabrina Fortissimo She's also fond to Mathematics. Weapons/Abilities *Kajiuria System - After being assimilated with the system, Nicole can use Magic Abilities. *"Full Boost" - Nicole can increase her magic's attack strength. However, due to the potential risk of overriding the system, Nicole would get killed if she further increases her Magic's strength. *Intelligence Despite having Magic powers, Nicole mostly relies on technology to track Witches/Magical Girls (Mostly because she had developed an app via Kajiurian technology). Weapons *Circular Swords - Can be used as throwable weapons with cutting properties. Can be also used as a melee weapon. *Finger machine-guns/rocket launcher - Nicole has a pair of guns has five barrels which are shaped to look like fingers. It fires physical rounds at a rapid rate and possesses enough firepower to destroy Witches with ease. Her bullets can be changed into small rocket projectiles. **Combined Rocket Launcher - Nicole can merge her two rocket launcher hands together to form into a single weapon, creating a large-sized rocket launcher. The missile's damage power is 50% compared to the real life missile. *Arm-mounted cannon - Nicole can summon an arm-mounted cannon in either hand, and fires an extremely powerful magic beam. However she only used it as a finisher due to it's trememdous strength. Other Items *Parachute - Nicole can deploy the parachute while falling. *Smart Phone - She developed a smartphone app that can read a witch's residual power wavelength, and use it to calibrate the girls' Magic Gems, to track that particular witch more accurately. *GPS/com Units - She also uses (and apparently, carries extra) those items, used to coordinate the girl's actions when away from each other. *Goggles - used to protect her eyes during a high-speed fall/run. Also can be used as a target designation tool. Magic Abilities Trivia/Notes *Voice Actor: **'Michelle Ruff' (English, all media) **'Togashi Misuzu' (Japanese, all media) *Mottos: ** I'll have no future as long I have failed. ** ''Strategy and skill will best strength any day. '' *Nicole Kanna's name is an obvious namesake from her Kazumi Magica Counterpart. *Unlike her Kazumi Magica Counterpart: **She wanted to be a programmer. **She doesn't have a duplicate. *Like her Kazumi Magica counterpart: **Her Magic Gem is installed in her phone. **She never usually shows any other expressions. **She is the brains of the team. *Unconfirmed: **Her reason to have a great dislike to real firearms that she had shot someone with them once. **Instead of her having the "rebuilding and reforming" magic, her magic (maybe) involves technology. *Even though she uses Finger machine-guns, she was revealed to be suffering from Hoplophobia (a fear of guns). **This might have been a reference to Kanna Niko's tragic past. *Her finger guns is inspired by Gouf's Machine Guns from the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. *Ask her a math question and she will solve it easily.Magical Molly! Magazine *One of her real names: Hijiri, is based on her original Kazumi Magica counterpart's clone's name. Fun Facts *Her brithday: 24 March, is a major reference of her Kazumi Magica counterpart's first debut in Kazumi Magica chapter 3. Foreign Names *Japanese: ニコール・聖・カンナ (Nikōru Hijiri kan'na) References Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity characters Category:Weapon User: Disc Cutters Category:Females Category:Puella Magi Category:Elites Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Weapon User: Rockets Category:Weapon User: Cannon Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME characters Category:Magical Molly! Shorts characters Category:Kajiuria System Users Category:Fan Characters